Dose
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: The heat within her continued to burn. It burned harder in response to Shadow's words and actions, and she had no idea why. Nobody else inspired such an effect on her. It was just her kind of luck, she supposed.
1. Chapter 1

Dose

1

Sally was feverish, her mind a clouded swirl of irritation. Her fur felt uncomfortably sticky, like something was crawling beneath it. And her stomach ached like someone had punched her in the gut. Hard. Like, really hard. Like, someone had up and decided to take a baseball bat and take a swing at her stomach as if it were a baseball. Weird analogy, but it the message got across nonetheless.

"I hope I'm not sick. Although, it would be just my like to be coming down with something. Then I wouldn't have to go out to Club Rouge to socialize with the gang," Sally murmured, a crooked smile dancing across her lips. Said bat would be infuriated, of course, but she was very tempted to incur her wrath if it meant not dealing with anyone. It wasn't her intent to become a recluse. It just sort of happened. She had been so busy with her kingdom and jotting across the world visiting other world leaders and dealing with all sorts of other things that everything else that was urgent fell on the back burner.

She hadn't meant to go ghost on all of her friends, and it was Rouge who reached out and said they were hanging out at her club to catch up. Were her heart not already swirling with guilt, she would've refused her, but she knew her friends had simply missed her, is all. It was that thought that motivated her to drag her ass out of her bed, her movements sluggish, but still graceful at the same time.

Her bare feet padded across her bedroom floor; her gaze shifted to her digital clock, and she felt panic creeping in her bones. She had forty-five minutes to get ready and be there or Rouge would surely try to skin her alive. Fuck! How had she slept in that late?! Shouting expletives, she ran to her bathroom, almost stumbling in her haste to get ready.

* * *

The club was thankful not too crowded, which meant he wasn't going to get a headache. Shadow had no idea how he allowed himself to be roped into such foolish shenanigans. It wasn't as if he didn't want to see Sally. The princess was a great comrade and an even better friend, but he didn't understand why they couldn't hang out somewhere else. The only upside to this is that they had the entire VIP lounge to themselves, so at least they wouldn't be disturbed.

"She better come or so help me Chaos, I'll wring her neck," Rouge growled, her voice stern, her teal eyes narrowed in annoyance. She snuggled deeper into Knuckles' comforting embrace as he silently tried to keep her temper at bay. After all, he just came out here to have a good time, and he knew how passionate Rouge got when she set her mind on something.

"There won't be any need for that. Sally wouldn't bail out on us. It's not like her," Sonic reasoned, his tone confident and leaving no room for argument. He knew Sally the longest, and they were close. He knew she would honor her word, so he wasn't worried in the slightest. Amy was by his side, so close they were nearly touching. They weren't dating, but they were closer now than they were in the past, so that was definitely a win.

"I'm glad someone has faith in me." All of their heads jerked in the direction of that voice, and Shadow felt his heart speed up. Sally was grinning like crazy, and she was definitely a sight for sore eyes. She had been gone for two years, and while Sonic was the one who talked to her the most, he hadn't seen her in person either, so everyone else was thoroughly surprised at how different and yet similar she looked.

She had let her hair grow out again, and it tumbled down her back in voluminous, bouncy auburn curls that shone under the club lights. Her minidress looked like it was crafted in gold, and knowing Sally, it was safe to say that it was. It barely stopped pass her ass and left hardly anything to the imagination. The neckline dipped dangerously, but tastefully showed off her ample cleavage. Her heels were a matching gold, and they were high, but she strutted in them with ease.

Her lips were a hypnotizing red, and her makeup was minimal but flawless. Golden hoops hung in her ears, and matching golden bracelets adorned her wrists. A diamond ring, and it was a sizable ring too, graced her middle finger on her left hand while a golden clutch was in her right hand. She looked beyond good, and the pleased look in those mesmerizing, sapphire eyes of hers let it be known that she knew it too.

Jaw-dropped expressions and silence greeted her, and she couldn't but burst out laughing, almost doubling over in hysterical mirth.

"What's wrong, guys? Has it been that long since y'all have seen me? Where's my warm welcome home?" she joked, arms wide open. Sonic was the first one to snap out of his stupor and was quick to pull her into a hug, hugging her tightly, as if he was afraid she'd disappear.

"I missed ya like crazy, Sal!" he exclaimed, his eyes bright and his smile even brighter, and Sally beamed at him, genuinely happy to see him. She missed him dearly, and she was fighting back tears. Rouge was pushing him to the side before hugging her, and Sally laughed at the affronted look on Sonic's face.

"I was afraid you weren't going to show up, Blue Eyes," Rouge joked, though her gaze was serious, and Sally laughed awkwardly, picking at the hem of her dress. Thankfully, Amy, Silver, Blaze and Knuckles chose that moment to hug and talk to her too, and she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She high-fived Knuckles and Silver and giggled with Amy and Blaze. It felt so good to be back home! She was so happy she feared she'd burst at the seams!

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around, smile still on her face. Her eyes met crimson ones, and she felt hot all over again, but only much more intense.

Shadow stood in front of her, using everyone's distraction to steal a moment for him to converse with her by himself without being bothered by prying eyes and questions. He was blindsided by her appearance and the feelings it invoked within him. She was sexy, seductive in a way he hadn't previously associated with her, not that he thought she wasn't attractive before. It just never hit him like this.

"Welcome back, princess," Shadow said, lips brushing against the back of her hand. Sally felt weak in the knees, fearful that she'd take a tumble and hit the floor. Thankfully, she remained firmly on her feet, but the heat within her continued to burn. It burned harder in response to Shadow's words and actions, and she had no idea why. Nobody else inspired such an effect on her.

Unless…

_I think I'm going into heat_. FUCK.

* * *

Can y'all tell how much I love Shadally? 'Cause if it wasn't obvious before, I really love them. And I love writing for them. This has been sitting in my head for a while, and obviously the plot is pretty straightforward, but I wanted to try my hand at a Shadally take on it. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this baby :)


	2. 2

2

After all the hugs and excited chatter, the fanfare finally calmed itself down. There was a certain excitement thrumming in the air still, getting her adrenaline pumping. She took the seat offered to her by Sonic, and she beamed at him. Sitting on his other side was Amy, and the women grinned at each other, clearly happy as can be to see each other again. Sitting on her other side was one Shadow the Hedgehog, and she refused to look at him unless she had to.

She gingerly sipped her drink, wetting her dry lips as she made sure her expression gave no clue to the war going on inside her head. At least the alcohol was doing its job, and it tasted deliciously sweet and hit her just right. It worked wonders on cooling her engines, so to speak, and the confidence she felt when she first stepped inside came back gradually. Why shy away from some well-deserved attention? She certainly was pretty enough to warrant it. So, rather than pretend she couldn't feel his intense gaze was on her, she chose to meet it head on.

Startled, Shadow averted his gaze, but not before Sally noticed how flustered he was at being caught for staring so blatantly at her. Grinning, Sally shifted her attention back to the rest of the group.

Had she known earlier that her previous aches and lightheadedness was a sign that her heat was trying to start, she really wouldn't have gone out. Not tonight at least. As it was, she wasn't aware, and there was nothing to really do about. Luckily for her, her heat wasn't in full throes yet, and, if she was remembering correctly, it wouldn't really hit her until tomorrow or the day after, so at it wouldn't be an issue for tonight. Thank Chaos for small mercies like these.

No one else seemed to have picked up on her scent. Well, minus Shadow. She knew without a doubt that while he may not be aware of what was wrong with her specifically, he knew to whatever extent that something was off with her. His senses were sharper than theirs, and he had to have smelled a change in her scent, however subtle it was. She silently took a deep breath, swallowing down the wave of oncoming panic. Everything was fine! She'd handled worse than this, and she was experienced in this. She'd be just fine. Swallowing down the rest of her drink, she willed herself to enjoy herself and her friends. The night was still young, and she refused to not have some kind of fun.

"So, what have you been up while you were gone forever and a day?" Silver's voice, playful in its tone, grounded her and caught her attention. Laughing, thankful that she had something specific to focus on, she answered.

"I've been busy with the duties that come with being a world-renowned heroine and princess of a thriving kingdom. Which, to keep it simple, I was working my ass off on the political landscape." She paused, asking for another refill, before continuing. "Making alliances with the right people can be a lifesaver. Literally," Sally explained, her finger absently playing with the rim of her empty glass.

"It wasn't all work though, right? Surely you did other things too," Amy said, jade eyes glancing at her in worry. Sally waved off her concern, smiling when the server came back to their area and offered them refills of their drinks.

"The majority of it was work, which sucked major ass, _but_, I managed to squeeze in some free time and time for fun exploration as well. I just didn't think this whole ordeal would take two years of my time. And that's really quick, all things considered, but it required my absolute focus, making it hard for me to keep in touch with you guys like I wanted to."

"_That's _why you couldn't come down for the holidays or visits," Knuckles mused, amethyst eyes staring at her in understanding. Besides Blaze, who understood her because she was a princess as well, Knuckles did as well. He had precious, magical artifacts to guard and keep safe from danger. He understood that such duty required dedication, and sometimes that meant isolation and exhaustion and sacrifices to be made.

"But you're here now, so that's all that matters. You don't owe anyone an apology for loving your kingdom and people. It just proves that you have a heart of gold," Sonic declared, tone firm and gentle all at once, leaving no room for accusations or arguments. He couldn't help but be protective of Sally. They were close, and everyone knew that they'd always have each other's backs, quick to defend and look out for one another.

"Big Blue's right. We're just glad our favorite chipmunk is back where she belongs. So," Rouge continued, teal gaze sharp and playful all at once, a look that meant nothing but trouble for Sally, "any potential suitors come knocking on your door? I mean, business with no pleasure is bound to get boring." Sonic choked on his drink, and he had to beat his chest to force air back into his lungs. Meanwhile, Shadow went rigid as fuck beside her, his body tense and expression cut off once more.

Knuckles groaned, hanging his head in exasperation at his girlfriend's antics, Silver was covering his mouth to keep his laughter from escaping, Blaze simply rolled her eyes, and Amy smiled nervously, gingerly patting Sonic's back as his coughs slowly trickled to a stop and his breathing was back to normal.

Rough was unfazed at her friends' reactions, her gaze locked firmly on Sally. Sally knew a challenge when she saw one, and, like Sonic, she rarely backed down from a challenge.

"If you if you're asking if I've been fucking during my expedition, then yeah, when the opportunity presented itself and I was really feeling that person, I did," Sally admitted, just as casual as can be, like they were merely discussing current events and not, you know, her sex life.

"SALLY!" Sonic exclaimed, looking like a scandalized old lady. Sally laughed, a loud, boisterous laugh that had her body shaking, she was laughing so hard. Tears were pricking her eyes, she was that tickled.

"What? It's not like we don't share shit like this with each other already," Sally snorted, trying to console her best friend.

"Well, yeah, but that's different!" He was pouting, but she could tell he wanted to smile. Once the shock wore off, everyone else was laughing, smiling, or both. They were all adults, after all. It was nothing to bat an eye at. Well, Shadow looked as stoic as ever, his gaze heavy on her. She chanced a look at him and had to fight off the smirk trying to appear. He looked _bothered_, and she was living for it. If her suspicions were correct, she wouldn't be going home empty handed.

"How was the sex like?" Rouge, ever the blunt one, asked. Finishing her drink in one impressive gulp, Sally smirked.

"Well, I've never had bad sex, so," and laughed as the entire table erupted into chaos.

Shadow picked at his food almost viciously, anger bubbling beneath the surface of his calm façade. No one seemed to notice though, which was just as well. He didn't feel like being asked questions he was unsure of answering. And that was because _he_ was unsure what the answers were. After that little episode earlier, Blaze called the server back, so they could order something to eat and allow the food to be a distraction to calm down the chaos. He appreciated her thoughtfulness. He wondered if she could tell how wound up he was in that moment. Silently counting to ten, he willed himself to calm his nerves and deal with this in privacy. He didn't need Rouge on his back at all. She'd try to pry out anything she could get out of him regarding whatever feelings he might've been feeling, and he staunchly refused to give her the satisfaction.

He was content to eat his food, and damn, this shit was _delicious_, and watch his friends converse with each other. Knuckles and Blaze were talking about something that had to do with their duties stemming from them being guardians of two sets of powerful jewels. Rouge and Silver were talking shit and gossiping about annoying coworkers they had to deal with on their jobs, Amy chiming in with her opinions and funny stories to share.

Sonic and Sally were alternating between talking animatedly with each other and pausing their conversation long enough for them to shovel food into their mouths before repeating the cycle. The hero and the princess. Sometimes he wondered why they didn't work romantically. They certain were close, bodies pressed as close together as they could be. And they clearly admired one another. He saw how quick Sonic was to defend Sally, both when they were waiting for her to arrive and justify her long absence. Protective over her and looked out for her.

From what he knew and was told, they crossed paths something in their youth and essentially grew up together. It seemed like a strong enough foundation for a relationship of the romantic kind to be built on, yet everything came crumbling down regardless. The hero doesn't end up with the princess, the princess doesn't end up with the hero, and both of them seemed more than okay with that.

That's not how the story's written, but these two couldn't seem to care less. He already knew Sonic and Amy seemed romantically inclined towards one another, and Sally not only helped them both with their feelings, she encouraged it, happy that the two of them could find happiness with each other. That made him wonder who's Sally type of partner was? Did she find romance a distraction, or did she embrace it with arms wide open?

He snorted, taking a careful sip of his drink. Rouge always did say alcohol made him philosophical, but he didn't need something like an alcoholic beverage to bring out these kinds of thoughts and questions. He was generally a practically person in nature, wanting to make he didn't waste valuable resources, like his precious time. It startled him that he was wondering if Sally would be a waste of his time.

She looked so beautiful; her sapphire eyes were full of warmth, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she laughed. Her smile was wide, and her laughter was infectious, and he wondered if there was a cure for that kind of joy. Her auburn tresses shimmered under the club lights, and in that moment, she seemed ethereal, regal like the princess she was, and that should not have turned him on, but Chaos-damnit it did.

And that scent that clung to her skin! It stirred the more animalistic side of him up, made him think and feel things that certainly weren't entirely platonic in nature. It was like she smelled the same, but it was sharper, more potent than what it usually was. The others certainly couldn't pick up on it, but Shadow, with sharper senses, thanks to his genetics, was more than aware of it, and he but loathed and relished it.

A soft hand grazed his thigh, and he damn near jumped out of his fur in surprise. Looking down, he realized quickly that it was Sally who was touching him so casually, yet intimately, and he resisted the urge to growl. What the hell was wrong with him? She saw his reaction and jerked away as if she had been burned, her cheeks rosy with a blush that made her look both adorable and alluring all at once.

"What do you need, princess?" Shadow asked, voice gruffer than what he intended it to come across as. Her scent spiked up in response, eyes unfocused as she shuddered. Shadow took a deep breath and nearly shuddered himself as that delicious scent tickled his senses and teased his arousal. Something was wrong with her; well, not _her_ directly, but it had something to do with her, and he had an inkling of what it might be.

_I need you to fuck me stupid,_ Sally thought, mind cloudy with need. It took all her self-control to not only keep herself from verbalizing such a wanton statement but get her scent back under control. She could not tempt her heat to come on in such a public place as this, let alone around her friends.

"Um, what kind of dessert do you want? Silver and Amy are having chocolate cake, Blaze wants a carrot cake, Sonic and Knuckles want red velvet cake, and Rouge and I are getting ice cream, vanilla for her and chocolate for me. Or do you not want anything?" She finally managed to ask. The rest of the gang were still talking amongst themselves, trying to finalize orders, so they weren't paying them any attention at the moment.

"I think I'll pass. I might be eating something sweeter later anyway," Shadow answered, crimson gaze burning and unrelenting. And why _the fuck_ was this her life? Shadow was fucking _flirting with her_. Well, fuck him, because two can play that game. Taking advantage of their seating arrangements, Sally shifted her position ever so slightly, so they were pressed closer together. Using the noise and dim lights to her advantage, she let her hand graze his thigh again, rubbing suggestive circles against it, feeling the firm muscles tense and relax and so on and so forth. Her hand was dangerously close to where his dick was, and they both knew. Shadow glared at her while she merely shrugged her shoulders, smiling innocently before ignoring him.

She decided to order a mini ice cream sundae with the works: one scoop of vanilla, one scoop of chocolate, covered with whipped cream and cherries on top. She smirked at Shadow's groan. Yeah, she had this thing in the bad, and she was going to leave this club with him in tow and give him something to talk about.

Keeping her hand where it was, for now, she opted to ignore him and talk to Blaze until their desserts arrived. The lavender cat was always interesting to talk over, and soon they were trading stories on their kingdoms and the childhoods they had while growing up. She always felt so connected to her; she was, after all, royalty, and understood how heavy the crown resting on their heads could be better than most.

"I can't believe you set your royal advisor's hair on fire!" Sally laughed, reaching over to high-five the unrepentant feline. Blaze shrugged her shoulders, the corner of her mouth curled into a satisfied half-smile.

"What can I say? He had it coming." Her response had both of them in a fit of giggles that caught the attention of the rest of their friends. Blaze relayed the story, and they were all in various states of laughter by the time she was finished.

"And that's why you should never get on Blaze's bad side," Amy giggled, trying and failing to sound serious.

"Or you'll be burnt to a crisp," Silver agreed, nudging Blaze playfully. Blaze rolled her eyes, nudging him back, but she did nothing to hide the smile on her face. Rouge was quick to tease to the two of them too, jokingly asking when's the wedding going to be. Flustered but undeterred, Silver said it'll be a winter wedding, yelping when Blaze thumped his arm, her blush giving her away.

Only when their desserts came did the teasing tapper off, and they were all, minus Shadow, happily eating their food. Sally scooped up some ice cream and tasted it, swallowing down the sugary taste of the whip cream, chocolate and vanilla. She licked her lips, sighing in delight. She felt his eyes on her, and, smiling, she looked him in his eyes as she licked her spoon suggestively, hand brushing against his dick firmly. His cheeks were the faintest shade of pink, and she felt him twitch in his pants.

She had him right where she wanted him, but she could easily up the ante.

She was killing him, teasing him not only with her scent, but her actions as well. Shadow watched, and he must've been some sort of masochist to allow himself to be subjected to such sweet torture, as she ate her dessert in such a subtle, seductive way, always making sure get whipped cream and chocolate sauce on her lips so she could lick it off. Combine that with how she was touching him, and it was a miracle he didn't suffer from spontaneous combustion. It couldn't get any worse than this.

She must've had mind reading as one of her powers because no sooner than he thought that was she proving him wrong. Her hand dipped inside his pants and boxers, and now she was really touching him. He gritted his teeth, fighting back the urge to make any kind of noise or draw any attention to himself as she stroked his dick like it was hers, and fuck, that was hot as hell. And the way she was looking at him, those sea of sapphires now a stormy blue with the desire she felt for him? It was a wonder no one noticed them at all. Just when it felt like he'd make a fool out of himself in public, she had mercy on them both and stopped.

Calm and unbothered as ever, she went back to eating her dessert, striking up a conversation with Knuckles and acting as if she didn't give him handjob and nearly made him make a mess of his pants and underwear. Willing his heat to stop beating so erratically, he began talking to Silver in an attempt to take his mind off of what just happened and curb his arousal.

They shared a glance full of promise and intent. This wasn't over with just yet, and he'd regain the upper hand soon enough. He focused on the matter at hand and made an effort to converse with everyone, pleased that his demeanor didn't give him away, even under Rouge's perceptive eyes. He always prided himself in his self-control and ability to hide how he felt, but he was surprised and impressed at how Sally could do so just as well, if not better.

Nothing in her behavior, words, or scent gave her away, and found himself feeling more than a little excited at how in control she was.

"Anybody ready to head out?" Knuckles asked. Surprisingly, they all shook their heads. It wasn't even midnight, and the night was still young. Rouge beamed, eyes filled with excitement at the prospect of partying till dawn.

"Good! It's not like you couldn't crash here if you wanted to. _Club Rouge_ isn't some dinky, dirty little club. There are plenty of spare rooms for everyone to chose from, both up here and downstairs," Rouge offered, already standing up and dragging Knuckles with her.

Everyone else gave their consent and were standing up as well, grabbing their things and trying to pick rooms to share.

"Are the girls sharing rooms with each other or…," Silver asked, and both he and Sonic, along with Amy and Blaze, blushed brightly. Sally laughed, bumping shoulder with Sonic and shaking her head at Silver.

"I mean, we can if that's what we want, _but_, I know for a fact ya'll don't wanna do that. Besides," Sally smirked, hips cocked out enticingly, "I'm pretty all of us are gonna end up fucking each other, so it'll save us the awkwardness and give ourselves some privacy." Rouge laughed her ass off at Sally's statement, leaning on a flustered Knuckles. Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze refused to make eye contact, Amy seemed frozen in shock, cheeks as pink as her fur, and Sonic was fussing with Sally.

"_Sally!_ What has gotten into you?!" Sonic demanded, his tone playful, but his cheeks hot with a vicious blush. Sally only giggled as she stared at him.

"Hopefully someone's dick if I play my cards right." And she looked at Shadow as she said it, and he felt his dick throb in response, his mouth dry. "Now, stop fussing at me about my sexcapades and go have your own," Sally smiled, gesturing between him and Amy. laughing along with everyone else at the flustered look gracing both his and Amy's faces as they all headed down the hallway.

"And just who are you planning on having sex with, since you clearly don't mind me asking. Because Amy and I are sharing a room, Silver and Blaze are too, and obviously Rouge and Knuckles are gonna be in their own room together," Sonic said, mindful that the others couldn't hear them.

"Yeah, obviously," she snorted, waiting for Sonic to put two and two together. The look on his face when he did will be a memory she'd cherish until the day she died.

"_You're planning on having sex with Shadow!?"_ Sonic whispered-yelled. "Since when was Shadow your type anyway?" He wasn't judging her or anything because that's not what they did, but still, he couldn't help his curiosity at how she decided on that.

"I sure am! We're gonna fuck the minute we get in his room, so there's your heads up, bestie. As for your second question, there's always been some sort of chemistry between him and I, but I officially decided he was my type when I had my hands down his pants stroking his dick when we were still eating," Sally beamed, completely shameless and unrepentant. Sonic choked on his spit, eyes wide as saucers as he marveled at her behavior.

He forgot how forward she could be when she wanted someone, since he hadn't directly seen that side of her since their break up; since then, he's only seen it in bits and pieces based on the stuff she'd tell him. He could only sigh and shake his head, doing nothing to discourage her because it'd be pointless. He reasoned that if anyone could take on the Ultimate Lifeform, it'd be her.

The rooms, thankfully, weren't in proximity of each other, so there wouldn't be any awkward bump ins or anything.

"And," Rouge smirked, "they're all sound proof and stocked full of goodies if that's your kind of thing, so feel free to go all out." She and Sally high-fived each other, grinning at their friends' expression. The minute everyone figured out which room they wanted, minus Rouge and Shadow because they already had their designated rooms, and Sally because she and Shadow knew which room she was gonna be entertaining someone in, and put their stuff away, Sonic was whisking everyone else downstairs to the dancefloor because he was _not_ about to deal with Sally and Shadow's fuckfest.

Shadow watched as Sonic all but ran away, making sure to drag everyone else with him, ignoring the questions and looks they were giving him. He figured that Sally must've gave him a heads up on her plans, if that hasty departure was anything to go by. It was times like these that reminded him that Sally was a grown woman, a woman who knew what she wanted, which was him apparently, and wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted.

"Hey! Tall, dark, and handsome! You gonna show me your room or what? Unless, you wanna do it out here in the hallway," Sally smirked, blue eyes going from bright to stormy though no less playful.

"Not with how enticing your scent is," Shadow responded, whisking her in his arms bridal style as he walked to his room.

"Ah, so you _did_ pick up on that, huh? Nothing gets past you," she teased, nuzzling her cheek against the fur on his chest. He shivered as he felt her press wet, open-mouthed kisses wherever she could reach, and he was thankful his room was right in front of them. He wasn't sure how much of this he could take. Swiftly unlocking his door and stepping inside, he flicked on the lights and kicked his door shut.

Sally looked around, trying to take it in, but before she could, Shadow was tugging into a heated kiss that made wetness pool between her legs. He took off her heels as he kicked off his own shoes, never once letting up on his delicious assault on her lips, tongue twining against hers. Fingers deftly traced up the length of her leg, pulling her panties down and out the way until the fell silently on the floor. He broke their heated kiss, but before she could protest, he was dipping two fingers into her dripping wetness, striking up a dizzying rhythm that left her breathless.

Multitasking, Shadow shrugged out of his clothes without stopping what he was doing, while Sally scrambled to take off her dress with fumbling fingers. He was reminding her why he was called the Ultimate Lifeform, but Sally didn't mind it at _all_. Pressed against each other without clothes in the way, Shadow held her against the wall, leaving biting marks on her neck before soothing the sting away a swipe of his tongue. His lips brushed against her lips, breath tickling it.

"Who made you this wet, princess?" And _wow_, she sure knew how to pick them, huh? Well, she wasn't one to disappoint, so why start now?

"You did, _sir_." She moaned the last part of her sentence, grinning as he cursed, his fingers speeding up. Deciding to up the ante, she moved so that now _her_ lips were pressed by his ear. "_My pussy's dripping wet because of you, sir."_

"Holy fucking _shit,_ Sally!" And she felt his hardness pressed insistently between the wet creases of her inner thighs, made wetter when came with a wail of his name, her scent all over the room. She dragged his hand from between her legs, and once she was sure she had is attention, she held his fingers to her mouth and proceeded to slowly lick them clean, one by one, savoring her tangy taste.

Shadow could only stare at her, mouth agape, crimson eyes blazing and pupils dilated with desire. She leaned forward and pressed a wet kiss to his lips, letting him taste her wetness on her tongue. They both swallowed each other's moans.

"You won't want anyone else by the time I'm through with you, hedgehog," she whispered hotly against his mouth, and Shadow could only kiss her back, wanting her to back up her words with actions. When her hands gripped his dick, stroking it firmly, he knew she was thinking the same thing.

They were going to ruin each other before the night was over with, he was sure of it, but he couldn't make himself stop or bring himself to care.


End file.
